Cuatro eternas estaciones
by YukiMisaki
Summary: En medio de una guerra, Remus cuenta todo lo que ha pasado con Sirius y sin él.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Este fic participa en el reto de Febrero "A través de las estaciones" del foro "Del Yaoi & el Slash"_

** Verano**

Tenía miedo. Sabía que de esta guerra no iba a salir nada bueno y eso me daba mucho miedo. Aunque con la excusa del miedo podía refugiarme en tus brazos siempre que quisiera y eso de alguna forma me reconfortaba.

Sabía que esto no iba a ser eterno, pero no me imaginaba que iba a durar tan poco. Si hubiera sabido que se iban a acabar las noches en tu cama, no hubiera querido salir de ella.

Todavía recuerdo tu mullida cama, en la que nos refugiábamos para olvidarnos de todo. Tú me susurrabas al oído que todo iba a salir bien mientras me abrazabas, me gustaba creerte aunque en el fondo sabía que te equivocabas.

Aunque lo pasamos mal en esa época, recuerdo ese verano con mucho cariño. Fue el único verano en el que pude estar junto a ti. Nadie sabía con certeza qué nos iba a deparar el futuro, pero yo intuía que tu futuro y el mío no eran el mismo. Desearía no haber tenido razón.

Recuerdo una mañana demasiado calurosa como para salir a la calle. Estábamos sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol. Tú acariciabas mi pelo mientras yo estaba tumbado entre tus piernas. No hablábamos, solo se oía el zumbido de una abeja. Me armé de valor y decidí romper el silencio, para nada incómodo, que se había formado.

"Sirius"- Te llamé y desviaste tu mirada hasta posarla en mis ojos. No dijiste nada, esperabas a que yo continuara hablando.-"¿En qué estás pensando?"

"Pienso en lo feliz que soy"- Me contestaste sonriendo y sin dejar de enredar tus dedos en mi pelo. Yo aparté mi mirada de la tuya y la posé en una mariposa volaba cerca de donde estábamos.

"¿De verdad eres feliz?"- Te pregunté con algo de miedo. Aunque no pude ver tu rostro supe que te habías tensado.

"Claro que lo soy"- Me dijiste seguro y yo giré la cabeza para poder mirarte a los ojos de nuevo.- "¿Y tú, Remus? ¿Eres feliz?"- Me preguntaste dejando de acariciar mi pelo, hubo un silencio breve en el que pude pensar mi respuesta.

"¿Cómo se puede ser feliz cuando estamos en guerra?"- Te pregunté pero no te di tiempo a contestar.-"¿Cómo se puede ser feliz cuando no paran de desaparecer personas? ¿Cómo se puede ser feliz cuando la gente es asesinada, Sirius?"- Tú me callaste con un beso de los que tanto me gustaban y te lo agradecí, ya que las lágrimas se estaban empezando a acumular en mis ojos.

"¿Sabes qué?"- Me preguntaste una vez nos separamos del beso. Te aparté un mechón de pelo que tapaba uno de tus preciosos ojos grises, mientras esperaba a que siguieras hablando.-"Yo, a pesar de todas esas cosas, soy feliz."

"Me encantaría poder pensar como tú"- Murmuré mientras volvía a girar mi cabeza, pero tu alcanzaste a escucharme. Me cogiste con suavidad del mentón y me hiciste posar mi mirada en la tuya.

"Es normal tener miedo, Remus, pero no puedes dejar que el miedo te impida ser feliz"- Me dijiste con una sonrisa.-"Nunca he sido tan feliz como ahora. Tengo un ahijado que acaba de cumplir un año y te tengo a ti, soy muy feliz"

"Sirius, te amo"- Te dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en tus piernas. Tú no pudiste aguantar y volviste a besarme, fue un beso cálido y cargado de amor.

"Yo también te amo, lobito"- Me dijiste sacándome una sonrisa.

"¿Qué piensas hacer cuándo se acabe la guerra?"- Te pregunté, pero esta vez lo hice con una sonrisa. Tú te mordiste el labio como si estuvieras pensando la respuesta.

"Vivir"- Me contestaste sonriendo y yo me lo creí, aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso no iba a ser posible. El otoño se acercaba y yo sabía que eso no iba a traer nada bueno.


	2. Chapter 2

**Otoño**

Recuerdo haber caído al suelo de rodillas cuando me enteré. Sin apenas notarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas. Quise negarlo, pero ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para hacer eso. Arrugué la carta y la eché al fuego. Me quedé allí, tumbado en el suelo y sin parar de llorar, deseando que todo lo que ponía en esa carta fuera una broma cruel.

Cuando me harté de llorar en el suelo, me levanté y miré hacia la puerta. Esperaba que él entrara por el hueco de la puerta, como cada noche. Sabía que eso no pasaría, ya nunca volvería a ver a ese muchacho con ganas de vivir que me robaba tantos suspiros.

Observé que por la ventana ya se podía apreciar un poco de luz. Ya era de día y me había pasado toda la noche llorando. Salí a la calle dispuesto a ir a casa de James y Lily, aunque intuía que no me iba a gustar lo que encontraría ahí.

La casa en ruinas me confirmó que nada de eso era una broma, todo lo que ponía en la carta era cierto. No me atreví a entrar, con verla desde fuera me bastaba. No recuerdo cuanto tiempo me quedé de pie observando lo que quedaba de la casa que había sido un hogar.

Una mano se posó sobre mi hombro y me di la vuelta. Era Hagrid, que sin decir nada me abrazó y yo se lo agradecí correspondiendo el abrazo. Rompí a llorar de nuevo sobre los brazos de aquel hombre y eso hizo que él también comenzara a llorar.

"¿Tú te lo esperabas?"- Me preguntó con voz trémula.

"De Sirius nunca me lo hubiera esperado"- Le confesé sin separarme de su abrazo.

"Parece un mal sueño"- Murmuró el semi-gigante. Yo no quise decir nada aunque compartiera su opinión, no me sentía con ánimos.- " Ya sé que esto que te voy a decir es lo último que quieres oír, pero creo que deberías saberlo".

"¿Ha pasado algo más?"- Pregunté con un hilo de voz, no me gustaba el tono que había utilizado el guardabosques. Algo me decía que esto iba a peor.

"Está mañana el pequeño Peter ha ido a enfrentar a ese…a ese miserable. Por desgracia Black ha sido más rápido y ha matado a todos los que se encontraban en esa calle, incluyendo a Peter"- Me dijo Hagrid de forma entrecortada.

"No puede ser, es imposible. Él no ha podido…"- Murmuré entre lágrimas. El semi-gigante se limitó a abrazarme con más intensidad, dejándome llorar sobre su barriga.

No es que lo hubiera tenido todo, pero de la noche a la mañana me quedé sin nada. Tres de mis mejores amigos habían muerto y mi pareja, por así decirlo, había sido enviado a Azkaban con cadena perpetua.

Ahora me sentía más solo que nunca y sabía que eso solo era el comienzo. Que Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado la noche anterior no iba a reparar los daños que había hecho. Solo quedaba esperar a tiempos mejores, que yo sabía que para mí nunca vendrían y una vez más, no me equivoqué.

Pasaron días y yo continuaba igual de deprimido. Todo el mundo celebraba que Voldemort ya no estaba y yo no tenía ni las fuerzas necesarias para ir a ver a Harry, no lo hice y no lo haría. Ese otoño lo pasé llorando y recordando.

Solía sentarme en mi butaca vieja y desgastada a mirar álbumes de cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts. Recordaba a mis amigos, que ya no estaban junto a mí y me torturaba con la idea de que nada volvería a ser como antes.

Iba a pasar el resto de mi vida solo, pero eso era algo que sabía desde hace tiempo. Justo en el instante en que me mordieron, en ese momento intuí que nunca llegaría a ser feliz y mi intuición nunca falla.

El otoño iba a llegar a su fin cuando llamaron a mi puerta. Yo no sabía quién podía ser. Nadie venía a verme, nadie se preocupaba por alguien de mi clase, nadie se interesaba por un licántropo. Me levanté del sillón sin ganas y fui a abrir la puerta.

"Buenas tardes, Remus"- Me dijo Dumbledore y sin invitarle a pasar entró en la casa.- "Para estar lejos la luna llena no te veo muy bien"

"¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?"- Pregunté intentando ser educado, aunque lo único que me apetecía era echarlo de mi casa. Sí, tenía ganas de echar al hombre que tanto me ayudó y eso me hacía sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, pero no era mi culpa, yo solo quería estar solo.

"La verdad es que sí"- Me dijo y espere a que me contara qué era lo que quería, pero se mantuvo en silencio estudiándome con la mirada. Carraspeé para que continuara y dejara de mirarme.-"Como veo que tienes ganas de que me vaya, Remus, seré breve. Quiero que vengas a Hogwarts, te necesito como profesor"

"Lo lamento, pero no lo haré"- Le respondí, pero él ni se inmutó.

"¿Hay algún motivo en especial que te impida ser profesor?"- Me preguntó mientras enredaba sus dedos en su barba.

"No estoy preparado"- Le respondí y sin decir nada dio media vuelta para salir de mi casa, pero cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta paró.

"Volveré cuando estés preparado"- Me dijo el anciano guiñándome un ojo y luego, sin decir nada más, desapareció.

En ese momento, parado delante de la puerta, me reí. Era una risa amarga que me produjo el directora al pensar que algún día estaría preparado. Creí que nunca lo estaría y por primera vez, me equivoqué.


End file.
